Cullen Twin of Nessie
by kindaunexpected
Summary: He was born with breathing problems, throughout his whole life he was bullied even by his sister who deep down felt bad but felt hatred for her brother but starts to develop feelings as they got older and into high school. Coda s back and better baby! Read on to join Coda on his adventure. Played by Cole Sprouse
1. Chapter 1

**He was born with breathing problems, throughout his whole life he was bullied even by his sister who deep down felt bad but felt hatred for her brother but starts to develop feelings as they got older and into high school. Coda s back and better baby! Read on to join Coda on his adventure.**

 **I do not own any other characters in this book except for Coda and any other characters that I decide to put in this story.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY *giggles***

* * *

 _Coda_

I woke up this morning with one thing in my mind. ´ **Why can´t I just be normal like the other kids?´**

One thing that I´ve noticed is this morning is like no other morning. Tomorrow is my first day of tenth grade. Today, I woke up being able to breath. I feel energetic. I feel like I want to get out and run. I´m more of a vampire than human. My... sister, is more human than vampire. I´ve never felt this way. I wonder if things are going to get better for me or this is just some adrenaline running through my body and in a few more minutes I´m going to die. I sighed and sat up and sped to my door to open it then sped back to my bed in my same position. For some reason I wanted to do more. Every morning grandpa Carlisle would come in at exactly 9:30 am. It´s only 9:24 am... I shrugged and stood up and looked into my mirror. Hmm, my bones are stronger than usual. I look... really different my skin isn´t pale anymore.

* * *

 _´Get him out!´Bella screamed._

 _´He´s not breathing!´'Edward shouted immediately giving him to Alice who started to care for the child._

 _´He-he won´t breathe!´Alice started to panic._

 _´Renesmee!´ Edward shouted. Rosalie grabbed Renesmee and started to coo to her. While everyone else was on the phone with Carlisle trying to do what they can and all of a sudden everything went quiet. Coda had suddenly gotten pale skin and blue lips. Then in an hour his color started to come back although his skin was still pale._

* * *

¨Good morning, Coda.¨ Grandpa Carlisle sat on the edge of my bed and started to check my vitals and everything else. He had a really amused look on his face.

¨What is is?¨ I asked him.

¨Come with me?¨ He watched me stand up and he nodded and left the room in his vampire speed so I followed pursuit. Grandpa watched me intently and sped out side land I still followed him.

¨Grandpa... what is that we´re exactly doing here?¨ I asked him confused. He smiled with a look of hope and faith in his eyes.

¨Come on out everyone. There´s something you need to see.¨ He said in a normal tone and in one blink everyone in the house was three blinks for Renesmee to appear... slow much?

¨Carlisle what´s going on? Is something wrong with Coda?¨ Mum asked.

¨We´re all going to go hunting. Coda... you´re coming along.¨ Grandpa watched me and I looked confused but then nodded slowly.

¨Why grandpa? You know he´s dying and-¨ Renesmee started until mum thumped her.

¨Quiet Renesmee.¨ Mum scolded her. I told you she hated me...

¨Let´s go." Grandpa said and they all disappeared. I quickly followed keeping up with no problem. Unfortunately I gave Renesmee a little push so she could keep up with us.

¨Stop.¨ Grandpa said until I seen a bear and I attacked it and drained it dry.

¨Impressive.¨ Grandma Esme said smiling rubbing grandpa Carlisle´s arms.

¨What´s wrong with me?¨ I asked

¨Absolutely nothing. You seem as normal as normal can get.¨ Grandpa smiled. I smiled wide and fist pumped in the air.

¨Wait so... he´s not gonna die?¨ Renesmee said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

¨No renesmee.¨ Dad said then sped over to me along with mom and the rest of the family to hug me.

Renesmee huffed then smiled when we all suddenly started to smell wolf. It was Jacob.

¨Jake!¨ She ran over to him. ¨Coda´s all better now...¨ Renesmee pouted and Jacob kissed her head and rolled his eyes out of her sight. Jacob knew how mean she was to me and it bothered him but, she´s his imprint and he wants what´s best for her so.

¨Oh really?¨ Jake looked at me then nodded. ¨Congrats dude.¨ He said and Renesmee just glared at him. Yep, they´re gonna argue later.

¨Carlisle what´s happening to his body?¨ Mum asked just as I started to feel tight in my clothes then I realized. I´m growing. I sped home and I approached my mirror in my bathroom and I gasped. I was skinny. My hair was in a cool style that I could keep, My jawline looks strong, My green eyes look olive. I lifted my shirt and smirked scoffing with excitement. I have an eight pack. I can finally take off my shirt like the other guys on the football team. I used to be fat with brighter eyes. It was horrible. I have five chins and I was mental but, somehow I feel like I´ve been in this world for centuries and know everything there is to know. Some how I even know about the civil war. I looked myself over then I glanced at my shirt on the ground then I sped down to the family room and looked at everyone.

¨What´s happening to me?!¨ I asked grandpa Carlisle.

¨You´re 100% healthy now. This is what you were supposed to look like when you were growing up but, your disease was holding you back.¨ He smiled and patted my back before speeding off to his office.

¨Coda you look...wow!¨ Aunt Alice teared up but, we all know she could never cry though. I smiled and hugged her. No one wants to admit it but, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are the only one´s who really cared for me besides Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle.

¨Great little man, now we both can play some football...without you getting tired fast.¨ he mumbled the last part and everyone looked at him. I frowned and sped out of the house. I´ve done nothing but be nice to this girl and all she does is treat me like crap. I don´t deserve this. I don´t even live in the same house as my parents because she refused to live with me. All because she threatened to run away I had to live in the main house even though I had no problem with that because uncle Emmet would always play the xbox with me even though I was always on my machine when we did play.

¨Coda,¨ It was aunt Alice.

¨I don´t understand. I didn´t do anything to her. Why does she hate me so much?¨ I punched a tree causing it to tilt over.

¨Hey come on, she doesn´t hate you she´s just spoiled and in her own little world.¨ She rubbed my shoulder. I sighed.

"It'll get better...I'm sure of it." She smiled and I nodded then we headed back.

"Ugh he's back here again." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"You know what Renesmee shut up okay? I've done nothing to you and all you do is treat me like trash. So, for once can you please just shut your mouth. You didn't go through what I did. Even though you bullied me in school I've always been respectful to you." I started screaming at her. I officially snapped at her. Mum and dad stared at Renesmee when I shouted how she bullied me in school.

"Yeah didn't know that did you?" I scoffed and sighed as Renesmee hung her head.

"Coda..." She started and I held up my hand and shook my head.

"No, now that I told everyone you want to apologize you want to say something to me. I don't need anyone's sympathy. I don't even care anymore." I sped up to my room and slammed my door and started to breathe heavy. I felt my entire body get hot then I was on all fours. I got scared and I let out a soft whimper then after about an hour I was back into my human form but naked. I quickly got dressed and started to get angry all over again and just thinking in my head. ' _What was that?!'_

Coda...¨ It was Renesmee knocking at my door. I walked up to the door slowly sighing feeling fire rise up upon my body. I focused and held my breath and the fire went away. I softly rested my head against the door and placed my hand on the door and just let it sit there. I´ll probably talk to Sam about it after school tomorrow.

¨Coda. Come on open up I really am sorry.¨ Renesmee sighed.

¨I´m fine Renesmee. You´ve done your damage so it doesn´t really matter anymore.¨ I closed my eyes.

¨Please let me in Coda...¨ You could hear her sniffle on the other side of the door. I unlocked the door and walked away and just as I sat down Renesmee knocked me further onto the bed and started to sob into my neck. I felt her tears hit my neck. I kissed her hair and her cries died down and then... just then she sat up bringing me along with her then kissed the corner of my mouth. I watched her intently and she blushed like a girlfriend would at her boyfriend. I cleared my throat my face turning red and she cleared her throat also.

¨I... I´ll see you in the morning.¨ She looked at me for a minute then left. I blew out a breath and tried to collect my thoughts...

 _´What the hell just happened?´_


	2. Chapter 2

**He was born with breathing problems, throughout his whole life he was bullied even by his sister who deep down felt bad but felt hatred for her brother but starts to develop feelings as they got older and into high school. Coda s back and better baby! Read on to join Coda on his adventure.**

 **I do not own any other characters in this book except for Coda and any other characters that I decide to put in this story.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY *giggles***

 **P.S. Sorry that it´s been so long since I last updated the story. So today I have a really good feeling about this chapter but, I don´t know if I should continue. Anyways enjoy and don´t forget to review. And I just totally seen that it said in the last chapter that it was going to be they´re first day in tenth grade it was supposed to say eleventh sorryyy.**

 **On an totally non book related note. If anyone of you know who it´s_ricco_tho aka Adym Alyxander Yorba is should I write a fanfic story about him or no?**

* * *

 _Coda_

I opened my eyes and stretched. I sat up and sighed running my fingers through my hair and then I realized. Holy Macaroon! Today´s the first day in 11th grade. I walked to my body mirror and smirked. Nothing has changed. I still looked the same. I shrugged and walked to the shower and turned it on. I sighed and started to undress. I looked down and my eyes went wide. Since when did Rico get so big? I don´t like calling it what it actually is so I just call it that. An estimated guess would say it was at least 10-12 inches. This just got weird. I hopped in and felt the water stinging hot but, for some reason it didn´t bother me. I finally got out and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of my bathroom with water dripping down my body. I blew out a breath and looked up to see Renesmee. She gasped and her face started to turn red as her eyes widened.

¨Uh, did you need something Nessie?¨ I raised a brow.

¨I-I just wanted to say how sorry I am about the way I treated you.¨ Renesmee cleared her throat. I bet she wouldn´t be saying that if I was still fat.

¨Right... is that it?¨I furrowed my brows and she nodded and left. I shrugged and started to get dressed. One last look in the mirror and I rolled my eyes. I really can´t believe how different I look now. It´s really amazing. I raced to the kitchen and kissed mum on her cheek.

¨Morning mummy.¨ I smiled as she smiled back.  
¨Morning Coda... Your father and I got you a gift since your older and feeling better now.¨ She put her hand over my eyes which only heightened my senses more.

¨No cheating either. You aren´t aloud to use your senses.¨ Mum said and thumped my arm and I laughed and rubbed my arm.

¨I wish that I could control it mum but I just got better. I didn´t have much training.¨I chuckled and I heard my mother squeal like a child. I sighed and waited for her to move her hands until finally she removed them and there stood the car of my dreams. I always dreamed about driving this car.

¨Oh my god! NO WAY!¨ I stared wide eyed at the car just starstruck. They got me a red 2017 Chevrolet Camaro!

¨Thanks guys!¨ I gave them a hug and dad tossed me the keys.

¨Don´t be late for school. Your mother and I have some things to do so it´s your job to get your sister to school and make sure she stays there alright?¨ Dad gave me a stern look and I gave him a nod.  
¨Of course dad.¨ I told him and he and mum left. I let a breath. I can´t believe this.

¨Ready?...¨ A small voice of Renesmee´s was heard. I turned to her and nodded. I sped to my room and grabbed my bag and headed back out but not before saying goodbye to everyone. I unlocked the doors and we both got in. I tossed my bag into the backseat and started the car. God, when I heard the engine purr it calmed me.

I started driving towards the school as I thought to myself about something and then I sighed causing Nessie to glance in my direction.

¨Look, I´m sorry for the way I acted back there. It just makes me angry that since I´m different you´re acting weird. I don´t know what happened last night... that doesn´t matter now...¨ I said and stared at the road. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she was smiling. I tried not to smile as I kept a straight face and kept on.

¨I´m sorry too you know... I only did what I did to you to make myself feel better... it was stupid. I´m not really a bi- evil girl.¨ Her faced turned red. I nodded and parked then turned to renesmee.

¨Can I walk with you into school to show that I really mean my apology?¨ She asked grabbing her book bag while I grabbed mine from the backseat causing my body to get closer to hers as I reached back. She glanced over and smiled. I shrugged it off and replied. ¨Sure, why not?¨ We got out of the car and she immediately came to my side and stood as close to me as possible. She quickly grabbed my hand and I raised a brow at her.

¨Just trying to be polite.¨ She looked down at her phone.

¨Right...¨ I said a bit unsure but, I shrugged and started walking with her and looked down at my phone. I follow almost all of renesmee´s friends on instagram. I started to get notifications like crazy but, I didn´t click on the app. There´s just several pictures of my... old self. It hurts... all those memories?

¨Coda...¨ Ness got my attention while putting her phone back into her purse.

¨Yeah?¨ I questioned.

¨I´ll see you at lunch okay?¨ She kissed my cheek as I nodded. She walked towards her group of friends. I tuned in.

¨So who´s the hottie?¨ Melissa one of her friends asked.

¨Someone special to me?¨ Renesmee said.

¨I´m totally hopping onto that.¨ Two of her friends said.

¨Back off.¨ Renesmee warned. It´s cool to know that my twin is looking out for me. I walked into the building and all eyes were on me. Even the jocks were staring. I was actually good at all the sports. I could never play on them though maybe now I could. I continued to walk. I approached my locked and opened it and I looked up to see the only girl I´ve ever liked. She was getting bullied by the girlfriend of my ex bully. He might still bully me if he even notices me. Sarah smacked her books out of her hands and pushed her to the ground. I rushed over and slightly pushed Sarah to the side.  
¨What the h- who are you?¨ Sarah asked trying to see my face. I pulled Amelia up and she blushed looking at me.

¨Th-thank you.¨ She said as I helped her pick up her books.

¨No problem.¨ I smiled at her.

¨I´m Amelia.¨ She fixed her glasses.

¨Coda..¨ I stared at her.

¨W-what? Coda what happened to you?¨ Her eyes widened.

¨Hold on. You mean, Coda as in Coda Cullen?¨ Sarah and everyone else´s eyes widened. You heard gasps all around.

¨I got better and things changed.¨ I smiled at her. ¨Are you okay?¨

¨I´m fine now thank you.¨ She blushed and walked away while I watched after her for a while until she disappeared around the corner.

I turned around and everyone was staring at me.

¨what?¨ I asked and most of them turned around but Sarah and her group of friends still watched me as I went back to my locker and grabbed my things for the day. U started walking down the hall when my phone began to vibrate even more. I entered my class room and sat my things down just as the bell rang. I couldn´t take out my phone now because then the teacher would get angry.

* * *

I was headed to my second lunch when I seen Renesmee´s friends pointing and giggling at me. I raised a brow as I set my things down on my desk for my next class and headed towards the cafe. I took out my phone and went on Instagram. I frowned when I seen pictures of me and Renesmee holding hands and the caption ¨Renesmee Cullen and her new boyfriend.¨ I immediately commented and said that I was her brother. No idea where you got that from. I walked faster into the lunch room and when I spotted Nessie I sped over to her.

¨Why are you telling people that we´re a couple?¨ I asked her seething with anger.

¨Hey babe.¨ She gave me a look.

¨Stop it Renesmee.¨ I lowly growled at her then she hung her head.

¨I´m Coda. Not your boyfriend because I could never have or get a girlfriend which is what each and every one of you told me before all of this. You´re all so fake.¨I shook my head and walked to my usual table that I sat at alone. I got my lunch and as soon as I sat down all these Jocks came to my table. I looked up from my salad my face slowly flushing.  
¨Umm yes?¨ I said trying not to lock eyes with Ryan. That was my ex bully.

¨So, all my bullying finally got you to where I wanted you to be huh?¨ He said smirking watching me. I slowly nodded. And what he said next completely shocked me.

¨Guys, beat it." He shooed the football team away. ¨Listen kid, the only reason I was so hard on you is because I seen the potential in you alright? You had something and I wanted you to embrace that alright? No hard feelings?¨ He stuck his hand out and I hesitated a bit but grabbed his hand we we shook hands.

¨Now that that´s over. I want you to come to try outs next month alright?¨ He gave me a stern look then slipped me his number. ¨Call me when you´re ready to start training for it.¨ He called the guys back over and we all started having conversations and laughing having a good time. The bell for fourth hour rang and the cafeteria started to clear out.

¨See you later Ryan.¨ We did a hand shake that we´ve already come up with.

I sighed. Today was something eh?


	3. Chapter 3

Coda's POV

Afer lunch I went to my last class of the day and when I walked in everyone got quiet in the classroom and watched me as I went to the seat all the way in the back next to Amelia. I sat down and she glanced up.

"Oh... Hi Coda. I didn't know you had this class." She turned to me.

"Yeah, Amelia I didn't know that you had this class either. Isn't this technically like a class of free period?" I asked her. I needed to talk to Sam immediately, I know he'll know something about my being a wolf.

"Oh yeah totally, I'm just gonna finish up a few sketches," Amelia blushed and turned back to her sketchbook. I pulled out my phone and started to text Sam.

 _'Hey Sam, you busy?'_

It took a while but he soon texted me back.

 **'Hey Coda, what's up? I heard that you got all back to normal. Congratulations man!'**

 _'Aha, thanks, man. I needed to talk to you though, I didn't know how to ask mum or dad so...'_

 **'What's going on?'**

 _'I'm really nervous about this'_

 **'Now you're scaring me, what happened?'**

 _'I got mad... really mad. Long story short I shifted into a werewolf'_

He didn't text me back after that but, I saw that he did read it.

 **'You what? That can't be possible'**

' _I don't know how it happened. I was in that form for an hour and a half then I became human again'_

 **'Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?'**

 _'Because it just happened yesterday?'_

 **'You need to make sure that you come and see me immediately after school today'**

 _'Yeah, I can feel all these weird changes and I'm starving'_

 **'It's part of being a shapeshifter, we'll talk more about this later'**

 _'Well I have a free class period so I'll talk to you later'_

I put my phone down and look up right when a brunette made her way over to my desk.

"Hey there," She said leaning over trying to show me her cleavage.

"Hey... there," I looked her in her eyes and blinked with a blank look on my face.

"So, what's your name?" She asked me twirling her hair.

"Coda, yours?" I asked back trying to be polite.

"Chloe," She giggled.

"Why are you giggling? I didn't even tell a joke," I asked her and her face fell. Then Amelia snickered.

"The hell are you laughing at fat a-" She started to say before I cut her off.  
"Now, now, lady. You don't want to say some things that could hurt someone else's feelings then end up getting yours hurt now would you?" I asked her tilting my head and then she gave me a pouted looked before standing up and stomping away in her cheap heels.

"Thanks, Coda... this is why I should keep my mouth shut," She buried her head deeper into her sketchbook

"I think that you should speak your mind more," I gently pushed her sketchbook away from her face and gently rubbed her cheek as she blushed and tried to hide her face.

"I'll put that in my suggestion box," She glanced at me as the bell rang and the class started to empty out.

"Amelia, wait." I stopped her as she was about to get into her mother's car.

"I wanna give you my number... you know, in case you need anything," I told her and she slightly blushed before glancing at her mother's car.

"Okay but, make it quick," She told me and I held out the already written number on a sheet of paper.

"See you 'round," She kissed my cheek then rushed to her mother's car. I couldn't wipe the smile off that was on my face. I shook my head after a while and went to my car and my smile immediately went away after I seen Renesmee waiting next to my car. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my door getting in and I threw my bookbag in the backseat then started my car backing out of my spot in the fastest speed then sped down the road.

"Uhm, can you slow down a bit?" She asked pressing her back into the seat as her face turned red. I ignored her and went faster.

"Coda slow down!" She yelled covering her face and I stomped on my brakes causing her to fly forwards and hit her head on the dashboard then I started the car again down the road. A little, itty-bitty part of my down below somewhere actually felt bad for what I just did and after she spoke that little piece of me went away.

"Ugh, you ignorant jerk!" She yelled holding her face then I just turned up the radio listening to the music that she hates.

"Turn this is off!" She screeched touching my radio. I stomped on the brakes again causing her to hit her head on my window and her eyes closed and so did her mouth. I continued driving and smiled nodding at the music. I pulled up in the driveway and grabbed my bookbag then walked on the other side of the car and grabbed Renesmee. I checked the side of her head and there was no blood. She hit the one part where she won't remember anything that happened a little less than thirty minutes ago. I sped inside and threw her on her bed and went back downstairs.

"What's wrong with Ness?" Grandma Esme asked.

"She's just tired. Had a long day." I told them lying easily.

"Oh... right. Okay, well we're all going hunting but we'll call Jacob to watch Renesmee while we're gone," Grandma said walking away smiling and I just watched after then went to go join uncle Emmet to play the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-

Coda's POV

I sat on the floor next to uncle Emmett playing the game. It was getting pretty intense.

"How was school today?" He questioned. I slipped my tongue back into my mouth after I won another round as he quickly started another.

 _'_ "Crappy." Was all I told him.

"C'mon, I'm gonna need a little more than that. You came through with an amazing recovery and your day was crappy? Being that hot?" He questioned glancing at me.

"Well..." I paused our game as I glanced over and smiled a bit. "There's this girl, she's the most beautiful I think I'll ever meet. I love her glasses... the way she smiles, the little crinkles on the sides of her mouth when she smiles. The way her eyes look like they're closing when she smiles, but it only happens when she's like really excited. The way she loves wearing her clothes with no shame. She has her own taste. The way her hair always looks messy and how she always turns red around me. Makes my heart beat a mile a minute." I smiled wider as I thought about Amelia."The way she tries to hide her body because she isn't skinny, she's perfect to me. I wish she would realize that but sadly bullies exist. I would know." I sighed then snapped "Oh, and there was this jock on my football team that gave me his number for practices." I finished as I slowly went to unpause the game.

"What's this jock doing that I can't teach you myself?" Uncle Emmett questioned.

"Now, Emmett, this young man just basically expressed his love for a young woman in the sweetest way that most men don't these days and you just worry about some jock. I wish you'd talk about Rose the way he talks about this girl. You love her then let her know. Coda... what's this girls name?" Gramma Esme questioned leaning against the wall. I paused the game once again and turned around with a small smile on my face.

"Her name is Amelia..." I replied.

"I want to meet this Amelia." She said walking into this kitchen. I don't know if I want to bring her around so many vampires.

* * *

I sat in my room trying to get some homework out of the way when my phone buzzed.

 **'It's Sam. You still coming?'** He questioned

 _'Yeah, I didn't realize how dark it is. I'll be over soon.'_ I replied.

 **'I doubt Edward would let you out this late.'** He texted back.

 _'My mom's gonna have my back. See you in a few.'_ I responded and put my phone in my pocket standing up and going downstairs.

"Mum, Dad, Do you mind if I go out for a few?" I questioned and dad frowned. Just as expected.

"I don't think you should be going out this late." He looked at me and mum sighed.

"Edward, let him out just for a few hours. You'll take your car and you'll be safe, right?" Mum raised a brow at me with one hand on dad.

"Of course mum, and I'll be back before one," I told them and dad sighed rubbing his temples.

"Fine, no later than 1:10." He pointed a finger at me as I smiled and grabbed my keys and hugged them.

"Of course dad." I ran out and hopped into my baby. I stepped on the gas and heard her roar under me. I smiled in satisfaction and took off driving. I listened to the engine roar as I sped through the roads and over to Sam's. Once I had approached their home I had done a doughnut then stopped as everyone came out of the house and I got out after turning her off.

"Nice entrance," Sam replied messing up my hair.

"Yeah, yeah," I said laughing a bit.

"What's this bloodsucker doing here?" One of them said.

"Paul, this between him and I both. Everyone inside. Except for Quil and Leah, patrol, both of you." He ordered and they took off shifting.

"Walk with me." He said as we both took off in a random direction.

"So, why was this whole wolf gene given to me?" I questioned.

"I've known Charlie and Bella since he was married to Renee. It couldn't have been from her. I know Edward's entire life store. So, sadly, I know him. There's no telling where you got it from." He went quiet for a moment. Is there something else wrong with me? I knew this was too good to be true. "Did you see the eyes?" He questioned.

"No, I didn't. I was too busy freaking out." I replied shaking my head. "Why?"

"I think it's something else, but I need you to change again so I can confirm it." He stopped and so did I.

"I don't know how to do it again," I admitted.

"How did it happen the first time?" He questioned frowning.

"I was angry," I told him.

"Then get angry again." He huffed.

"Fine." I closed my eyes and tried to think of everything again. "Ugh, it's not working," I said started to get frustrated.

"Okay, we're gonna try something else then. Stand back and get ready." He replied. I stood back a few feet as he shifted into his wolf and glazed over for a while. Then, a silver wolf rolled up and bared its teeth at me. I started backing away.

"Sam, what's this?" I said a little confused. Sam nodded his head towards the wolf and I shook my head suddenly realizing."No, no, what if it doesn't work? He'll kill me!" I started to panic. Sam shook his head and slowly looked to the wolf. The wolf inched forward and then just suddenly ran towards me. I took off running and starting to freak out. I"m going to die out here. Why was Sam doing this to me? Wait, is this a sick joke? Was he just luring me out here so he could kill me... but through another guy? "Son of a bitch." I stopped running and was tackled by the wolf. He raised his paw and slapped me across the face. I spat out some blood and punched the wolf in the face. He backed up enough for me to stand. "You won't take me without a fight." I got into my stance as the wolf growled. "Game on," I smirked as the wolf ran towards me. I took off running towards a tree then I ran up the tree and did a backflip back onto the ground. The wolf pushed me across the field and I started to get angrier and I started to shake.

"It's working. Thank god." I growled out and then I shifted. I saw red and I ran towards the wolf at fast speed the nipped at his paws to throw him off then I pushed him far.

"Wait, that's enough!" I heard a voice which threw me off then the Silver wolf was quickly on top of me. He was going for my throat. I quickly took my claws and shoved them into his stomach as he let out a whimper. As he fell over my claws left slashes over his abdomen. Sam shifted back and ran over to the Silver Wolf. The wolf shifted back as the guy I now realized was the guy Paul from earlier who was hissing in pain. Then, several other wolves appeared and a couple went to grab him and ran back in another direction. Some shifters did stay and bared their teeth at me and I did the same, I wasn't going to let them kill me. Not today.

"Enough! Home, now, all of you!" He ordered and they huffed and took off. He slowly looked back at me and ran his fingers through his hair, "That's it. You're a true wolf."


End file.
